


Bow to the Fool

by filthyjunkers (lazysatyr)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Before the crimespree, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, australian outback, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysatyr/pseuds/filthyjunkers
Summary: "Roadhog knew how to maintain a strictly professional relationship, and had done so over the months he had served as Junkrat's bodyguard, but he also knew how to have some fun, and an invitation was an invitation."





	

It was a particularly muggy evening in the irradiated wastes of the Australian outback, and though the sun was already sinking low into the horizon, the heat was stifling and close.  
  
Kookaburra sang from the boughs of the only shade trees nearby, a sound Mako had known his whole life, but only served to remind him of his wiry companion's obnoxious laugh these days.  
  
Mako grunted as he hefted a milk crate of bottled "purified" water and canned goods from the side car to carry under an arm. He'd left Jamison to his tinkering a few hours earlier. They needed rations from the traveling merchants a few miles out... not to mention, he needed time to himself.  
  
The heat alone was enough to drive a man insane, but being shacked up with a hyperactive, explosives-obsessed psychopath? Well, it wasn't anything new to him at very least... But sometimes he just needed to clear his head and go out for a ride on his own.  
  
Mako shoved open the door and came inside, relieved by the cool shade of their basement hide-away. His eyes were focusing in the dim light when he heard Jamison's voice.  
  
"Oi, Hoggy!"  
  
The greeting seemed normal enough, but his eyes fell upon a rather unexpected sight; Junkrat was naked, spread across the lifeless, headless husk of an omnic they'd kept lying around as a trophy of sorts. His legs were spread across the lap of the decapitated thing, his cock blushed red and as hard as it could be, pointing straight up at himself accusingly.  
  
"You want a piece of this, mate?" He said coyly, grinning his most devilish grin, dark-circled eyes boring straight into Mako's mask.  
  
The older man froze, wondering in the back of his mind if this was some sort of hallucination. But no, there Junkrat was in the flesh, about as subtle as one of his cricket balls going off in one's ear.    
  
Mako bent slightly to let the milk crate slip to the floor and approached, staring through the dark eyes of his mask and breathing heavy.  
  
With the huge wall of a man towering above him, Junkrat's anus twitched involuntarily. He let out a nervous little laugh to go with the intimidation creeping up in his eyes.  
  
Mako came down on one knee and lifted his mask over the bridge of his nose. One of his enormous, warm palms traveled up the younger man's chest and grasped his upper torso. With little hesitation,  he ran his broad tongue along the length of Jamison's cock and wrapped his thick lips around it as he accepted it into his hot, wet maw. It took no real effort, but Jamison was panting and let loose an elated giggle. He grabbed helplessly at the hand that pinned him down to the unforgiving metal beneath him.  
  
"Ohhh-! It's so HOT in there!" Jamie purred amorously, biting back the pleasure in his voice as he began to rut his cock into Roadhog's mouth.  
  
Mako sucked lovingly on Jamie's length, enjoying the spirit he gave. He'd hardly had a good look at it before he'd taken it in his mouth, but he'd been fantasizing about doing such a thing, more often than he'd ever care to admit. His hands slid down and grasped the other man's hips, admiring how delicate he seemed in his hold.   
  
Roadhog knew how to maintain a strictly professional relationship, and had done so over the months he had served as Junkrat's bodyguard, but he also knew how to have some fun, and an invitation was an invitation.  
  
Jamison had a dazed grin on this face; the spitting image of the fool king. His eyes fluttered open on Roadhog's mask, still strapped to the top of his head as his exposed mouth worked below. Rat cradled it in his hands and stooped to plant moist kisses on the mask's leathery snout, attempting to hold back his ceaseless giggles.  
  
He trembled in Roadhog's hands, transfixed by the hot, wet, thorough sucking Hog was giving him. Junkrat was by no means a virgin, but he'd never felt anything quite as intense as this before... And when that massive tongue cradled his shaft and pulled, it blew his scattered mind.  
  
"Nngh! Here come the fireworks already, mate!" Junkrat whimpered and kicked his left leg out reflexively. It plunged into warm softness and muscle and he felt himself release into his companion's mouth, pleasure rippling through him.  
  
Junkrat went walleyed, his head rolling back against the chest of the omnic as he let out an elated giggle through clenched jaws as he was worked dry.  He felt like he had come buckets, but Roadhog came away wiping his mouth as though it was nothing.  
  
Mako got to his feet and his deft fingers undid his belt in no time flat. He yanked down his pants and his own humongous dick bounced free of its confines, already swollen with piqued interest. He bent slightly to take his length in hand around his rotund belly and gave himself a stroke.  
  
Jamie was still collapsed back on the ruined omnic, lost in a euphoric daze, his hands running up his chest.  
  
"Ohh, Roadie, I never dreamed--" He started but soon felt the weight of Roadhog's engorged length smack down urgently against his hip.  
  
His eyes opened and a shocked look came over him.  
  
"Holy dooley!" He gasped at the sight of it and couldn't resist comparing it visually with his own forearm. He let out a manic laugh at the sight and Roadhog snorted impatiently.  
  
"Would ya lookit that..." He said with a sneer. He had guessed that Hog was packing, but seeing it with his own two eyes was another matter. He reached out and wrapped both his hands tightly around it with interlaced fingers, stroking from the base to the head. It throbbed and twitched in response, leaving Junkrat staring wide-eyed in awe.  
  
Mako huffed and wheezed, his mask having been returned to its rightful place. Even though Jamison was small in comparison, his hands felt good on him.  Even his metallic prosthetic's grip had a certain strength and drag that felt better than doing it for himself.  He watched Jamison concentrate on his task; the younger man's brows furrowed, sharp little tongue clamped between jagged teeth.  
  
"You enjoying this, mate?" Junkrat asked, peering up at his loyal bodyguard over his enormous belly.  
  
"Yeah..." Roadhog huffed, though he began to crave more. He wrapped an enormous hand around the back of Junkrat's skull and lead him closer to his aching length.  
  
Junkrat took the hint, though he doubted he could fit most of that monster in his mouth. He tried anyway, starting with licking and eventually sucking on the bulbous head of Roadhog's cock. He opened wide and took the head and a measly few extra inches into his mouth, but Roadhog wasn't satisfied. He pushed deeper but Junkrat protested and choked, letting his teeth sink into the tender flesh.  
  
The cutting pain made Roadhog angry.  He tugged Junkrat away by his hair and growled at him menacingly as the other man beamed.  
  
"Gee, my jaw's sore just lookin' at it..." The younger man said, rubbing his chin for effect. Roadhog grunted and took his cock in hand.  
  
"Open wide..." He said as he rubbed his member along Junkrat's cheekbone and down to his lips. Junkrat made an amused sound and reached up to take him in hand again. He stuck his tongue out and ran it across the head a few times, working a quivering breath from the larger male.  
  
"I been waitin' for this, Hoggy..." Junkrat said lushly, his hands stroking at a pleasant rhythm. He licked and sucked at the head between a few of the words, wild orange eyes panning up in search of praise.  
  
"Mmhh..." Roadhog rumbled in agreement. He appeared very, very focused.  
  
Junkrat returned to sucking on him, letting his sly little tongue explore the fine details and sensitive spots, though he worked the most interesting sounds out of Roadhog when he lapped at the underside of the head and up over the slit in one broad stroke. Junkrat found his urethra large enough to slip his tongue inside, and when he did, Roadhog's heavy breathing hitched.  
  
Roadhog groaned, the sound muffled and distorted by his heavy mask. Junkrat let out a nasal whine of bemusement and Hog hummed in response. The grasp on the back of Junkrat's head and neck tightened, urging the younger man onwards, and Junkrat did his best to please his companion. He started taking the other's girth in his mouth again, tongue darting around and teasing until it had no room left to move. Junkrat moaned around the mouthful and made a sucking sound that seemed to do the trick for Hog.  
  
"Mmhh... here it comes..." Roadhog shuttered, easing up on his grasp of Junkrat's head to let him go if he wanted, but Junkrat only relented to stick out his tongue in anticipation.  
  
Roadhog grunted as he came, streaking Junkrat's face and chest with his load, leaving the other squinting and scowling at the bitter taste. Rat's hands still worked, milking until the very last drop beaded down the tip and he began to go soft.  It had been a while since Hog had bothered to get himself off, and there was a lot to show for it...  
  
Roadhog's breathing was heavier than ever, left with an image he wouldn't soon forget of his odd little companion covered in his seed.  He was surprised when Junkrat licked him clean, letting that mischievous little tongue tease his slit, and he felt like he owed the little bastard another go after all of that...  
  
"I knew you were good for it..." Junkrat said coyly as he got up and wiped his face dry on an oil rag. "It was just a matter of time is all."  
  
"...What are you on about?" Roadhog muttered, still a bit winded and dazed in the afterglow of his intense orgasm. It was hard to believe what just happened, but here he was, reminiscing as he got an eyeful of Junkrat's muscular back and bare, pale ass.  
  
"Ahhhh nothin' mate." Junkrat said, waving a hand dismissively as he searched for something refreshing in their barren fridge.  
  
Roadhog pulled up his pants and fastened his belt. He wandered over to the supplies he had abandoned in favor of the proposition he had walked in on.  
  
Boy was he weak-willed... He only just realized how easily he had folded at the open invitation... how willing he was to get to his knees before even considering the consequences of his actions.  Then again, he'd never been great at thinking before acting... Now he'd never hear the end of it...  
  
"Oi, Hog?" Junkrat said bluntly, sounding a bit knackered himself. "You got some fresh water there mate? Need somethin' to get the taste of _you_ outta my mouth..."  
  
Junkrat sighed raggedly, dragging on his shorts before pulling his stool up at his work bench. He had been working on a new leg, one that could endure explosions and high impact force time and time again without shattering like countless others had. He almost had all the parts he needed, but their recent haul of gutted omnic parts fell short.  He had been struggling to develop a work around when his mind started to wander and somehow wound up thinking about Hog and all his boundless strength and muscles and mind...  
  
\--Needless to say, he found it increasingly difficult to focus on his work with a nagging boner in his shorts and decided to have some fun.  Admittedly, he hadn't expected Roadhog to return in time to catch him having a wank, but he had fantasized about it time and time again, and when he'd finally been caught, he couldn't resist the urge to lure him in...  
  
Speak of the devil, Roadhog came up from behind and placed a can on the desk before him. The colorful label excited the younger man, a rare sight out here in the wastes, and though the can was dented and scratched, he didn't need to read the kanji to know it was a can of sweet milk tea.  
  
"Roadie, ya bastard!" He gleamed, cracking it open. He took a dire swig and heaved a sigh of satisfaction as the cool, sweet tea went down. "Awww, ya thought of me, mate!"  
  
"Mhm..." Roadhog agreed, patting him on the shoulder before he returned to putting things away.

"Oi, Hog?"

"Mm..." Roadhog grunted, turning his head to glance at the other man.

"I wouldn't mind doin' that again, mate."

 

[] End []

 


End file.
